The Night The Potters Died
by kelly the fanfiction addict
Summary: My take on what happened the night the Potters died. Told from Sirius's POV. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think.


This is my take on what happened the night the Potters died.

No, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of these characters. I just borrow then and shove them into my plot, which is the only part of this story that I own. So I'm obviously not making any profit from this.

Please leave a review at the end!

* * *

Sirius Black is a very distressed wizard.

He had been on his way to visit his best friend in the world, James Potter.

Why, he hadn't seen James and Lily and little baby Harry for _3 whole days_! What if his beloved godson forgot what he looked like? That would be absolutely _horrible_. Worse than tragic. Why, that crime ought to be punishable by Azkaban!

The last time he had been there ended badly. Lily had been complaining about how her pants were all getting too small again and eating chocolate ice cream with pickles. Sirius had made a comment about how if she stopped eating ice cream, her pants would fit better. James, who had been playing with baby Harry, glared at Sirius, but the effect was slightly weakened because he was currently lacking a nose.

The reason for this lack of a nose was that Harry had been playing the "got your nose" game, and, in his first ever display of accidental magic (strange for a wizard so young) he had actually pulled James' nose off and was holding it in his chubby fist.

Lily then started yelling at Sirius about how insensitive he was to a "woman in her condition" (what she meant by _that_, he had no clue) and then hexed him. Harry started to clap at the funny little birds pecking at his godfather, and Remus, ever the responsible (and boring) one, had Vanished the birds before re-attaching James' nose and suggesting Sirius leave.

Lily had told him not to come back, but she had said that before, and Sirius knew she didn't mean it. She never did.

So anyway, Sirius had stayed away for _3 whole days_. But today, at just about suppertime, he had gotten a funny feeling that he was needed at the Potters. So, of course, he hopped on his motorcycle right away. He had been warned against flying it (in case the muggles spotted him) so he rode the streets instead. When he was about 5 miles from Godric's Hollow, a horrific sight greeted him. First he noticed the Dark Mark in the sky, above where the Potter house sat. He then saw a flash of green light, heard an unearthly scream, and then an explosion.

Sirius knew something had just gone horribly wrong. Not caring that he was surrounded by muggles at the moment, Sirius immediately pulled his bike into the sky and took off. He arrived at the Potters' in no less than 30 seconds. He saw the house in disarray.

The front door was no longer, most likely blasted off its hinges by a powerful Reductor curse. Most of the front of the house was gone, but the main structure was still standing. It looked almost like the front had been melted off.

Sirius cautiously stepped inside to immediately find his best friend, James Potter, strewn face down across the bottom of the stairs. His glasses were lying next to his head, his wand no where to be found, and his jumper had a muddy shoe print on it.

The thought that Voldemort had actually stepped on his best mate's back made Sirius' blood boil.

He gently fixed James' glasses while choking back a sob. He knew that they would never again pull a prank or share a joke or teach Prongs Jr. how to…

Oh no.

What happened to Lily and Prongs Jr?

Sirius took one last look at his friend's lifeless form before cautiously climbing the steps.

When he got upstairs, he walked into Lily and James' bedroom, expecting them to be in there. He searched every possible part of the room, but no one was in there.

He walked out into the hallway, realizing that they must be in Harry's bedroom. He walked down the hall, praying that he would find them huddled in a corner waiting for James, but knowing that that probably wasn't what he was going to find.

As soon as he stepped into the room, his stomach dropped to his shoes and his heart lodged in his throat.

He saw Lily splayed out on the ground in front of the crib, her red hair forming a halo around her head, wand clutched in her hand. Her green eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, unseeing.

"Merlin, Lily Flower…"

He knelt next to her and looked at her for a moment before gently resting his finger on her eyelids and sliding them closed. Now she was slightly easier to look at. She could be sleeping.

His gaze slid up to the crib.

Oh no.

The front of the wooden crib was gone, the sides around it singed and blackened. From his position on the floor, all he saw was a foot. A little baby foot with tiny baby toes.

Not one of those toes moved for the two minutes he sat there, transfixed.

_Oh please. Haven't I lost enough tonight?_ He thought desperately. _Not Harry too! He's just a baby!_

He slowly got to his feet, still silently hoping Harry was alive, but knowing it probably wasn't possible.

_Just get it over with, Padfoot._

He walked over to the crib and looked down into it.

Harry was huddled in a corner, face down and stationary. He rolled the boy over, finding that his eyes were closed and his forehead was bleeding.

He picked the boy up, believing that all three of the wonderful residents of this household were now undeniably dead.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He looked up at Sirius in confusion, before recognition flickered across his face.

"Pafoo!" he cried happily.

"Hey bud." He whispered back softly. By this time, tears of sorrow and joy were mixing on his face.

"Da? Mamma? Pafoo I see geen. Mamma no peek boo." Harry's little voice got more high-pitched as the sentence went on, and by the time he finished he was in tears too.

"I know bud. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" Sirius was cut off when Harry started shrieking and clutching his forehead. Sirius tried to move his hand but that just resulted in his godson crying harder.

Sirius stood there with his godson in his arms for a good ten minutes before the child ceased his crying. Then he gently pulled the little hand away from his forehead and saw a cut, bloody and glowing pure red. It was like there was a little light behind the scar, illuminating it.

"Oh Harry James." Sirius rocked the child back to sleep before looking away from Lily and walking down the stairs. He walked out to the front yard and sat down in the grass, cradling Harry and willing himself to keep looking away from the wreckage of the cottage.

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting there, Hagrid showed up to collect Harry. He cried the whole time.

"Such great people, they was. Well, Dumbledore says I gotta take Harry to his aunts house, sorry Sirius."

Sirius tried to protest, but Hagrid ignored him.

"Dumbledore's orders, Sirius."

"But he's my godson!"

Sirius tried to argue with a blubbering Hagrid, but after getting nowhere for 10 minutes he finally gave in and told Hagrid to take his bike. After all, it would be faster than whatever transportation Hagrid had used to get here, that was for sure.

Only after Hagrid had taken Harry did Sirius start feeling really mad.

_That little wanker._

James and Lily had trusted Peter Pettigrew. They trusted that little wanker with their lives, and look where it got them.

Dead.

Sirius knew that if he had stayed the secret keeper, this would not have happened.

He just had to convince James to change to Peter.

Him and his big fat mouth.

Sirius also knew that Dumbledore was making a mistake by having the Pursleys or whatever their names were raise his little godson.

He knew that Harry would be better off if he was living with his favorite godfather.

But he also knew that he trusted Dumbledore implicitly, and if Dumbledore thought that his godson would be better off with family, so be it. Dumbledore probably had a good reason. He always did.

The only other thing that Sirius was sure of at that moment, was that he was going to make Pettigrew pay. Pay for what he did to James, for what he did to Lily, and most importantly, what he did to baby Harry.

Oh, yes. Sirius would make him pay if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

So, thoughts? Questions? Comments? Anything? Feel free to leave me a review! Thanks for reading.

~Kelly~


End file.
